We Found Love Right Where We Are
by Purple.inkstains
Summary: It's a series of inter-related one shots between Tom Hiddleston and OC. Each chapter is an event in their life like- how they met, some of their dates, love confession, etc. Few of the future chapters would have mature content. (This is the first time I am writing a fanfic so please be kind with your criticisms and I will make sure I improve myself)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anushka and I work as the brand manager of one of the new and emerging UK fashion labels. Although the company I work for is considerably new it has been named one of the most promising brands by several magazines and my job was to ensure it stayed that way. I was the youngest person to hold an executive position at work but Emily, my boss and founder of the brand, had put her foot down and ensured that all her managerial employees are substantially people with fresh new approach and ideas if not very young by age they were all an enthusiastic bunch of individuals who had a very unique point of view on everything. I learned something new from them every day.

I entered my office heading towards my cabin and I saw Abigail, my assistant, waiting outside with a new long list of something or the other I was sure about that.

"Good morning Abby sorry that you had to wait, what do you have for me on this fine Friday morning?" I asked as we both entered the cabin. Abby was just a few years younger to me so we were on quite friendly terms. We addressed each other by first names and outside work the professional line vanished altogether, since she was one of my good friends but something about Abby that never changed was her constant state of worry over something every time.

"You had not picked up your dress yesterday but don't worry I will get it sent to your home by the time you reach. Emily and Dillon wish to see you in 15 minutes to go through the event details one final time. Make sure you reach home by 5 today because I have made an appointment for your hair and makeup and they would be at your doorstep at 5:30. The clutch and accessories that you ordered – "I looked at her as my eyebrows shot up, "fine. The clutch and accessories that I ordered for you are here and I will bring it to your office right away. I have a few mails and proposals that arrived last night regarding the next collection launch and I drop them at your table by the time you return from your meeting. Is there anything else you need?"

I smiled. "Just relax a bit will you? I get worried seeing you so worried, and you are so efficient at what you do Abby I have no idea what you fret over. How are your preparations for the evening? I hope you didn't waste all your time over me."

"Oh, I am fine. Somebody has to babysit you. You stop over working yourself and I would stop with the fretting. Seriously, one of these days I will have to start scheming to make you go out." She said teasingly.

"Let's refrain from extreme steps" I laughed as I took event details from her and made my way to Emily's office.

The event that we were all going on about was a charity ball and fashion show organised by our company every year for underprivileged children and countries around the world in association with several NGOs and the proceeds were combined with a part of the annual earning that our brand did each year. The event is a grand affair and so are the people who are invited. Politicians, actors, musicians, socialites, authors, etc. are all a part. Each one has to donate a personal belonging along with the money they wish to give for the cause which is later auctioned online.

My dress, as Abby had promised, was waiting at my door. I collected it and continued with few last minute calls followed by a quick 15 minute shower before the makeup and hair expert showed up. I have long thick dark brown hair and a slightly dark olive skin so it was decided after a short discussion that my hair would be put in a loose low braided bun with my layered bangs in waves and the makeup would be light with dark eye makeup for my dark brown eyes. Once they left I went to change into my dress and realized that I had not even seen it so far. Abby had gone on and on about how I can't wear black or white to every event and mailed me a few pictures that I never got time to go through so I told her to go ahead with what she thought was best and arrange for everything to along with it.

As I unzipped the dress bag I was awestruck. It was a dark golden gown, backless with side slit. It was elegant and beautiful. The cap sleeves were embroidered with crystals and I was in love with it. I donned the dress and made a mental point of gifting Abby something as a token of gratitude. The pickup car arrived and I left for the event.

The guests had already started to arrive so I was in a little hurry as I entered and being my usual clumsy self, bumped into someone and felt a hand around my arms to steady me.

"I am so sorry I was in a bit of a hurry are you fine?" I apologised and looked up embarrassingly into the pair most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh please no. I should apologise, I was in the way. I am quite alright but are you?" there was both amusement and concern on his face.

"Yes of course. I better go, you have a good evening." I said to him and made my way inside. His face was so familiar that I turned back to look at him before entering the doors. He had stopped to talk to the press and reporters "Must be some model or actor." I shrugged

"Anushka! There you are. You look gorgeous. Come, those are our seats for the fashion show. What happened, you look lost?" Abby asked as we made way to our seats.

"All thanks to you. Abby who is that man talking to media right there? I have a feeling I have seen him before he looks quite familiar." I looked at her.

"You must be joking! Anushka, you have seen two of his movies and two of his BBC film series and love all of them. He was in War Horse and Avengers as well as The Hollow Crown the telly series of your beloved Shakespearean dramas."

"Prince Hal and Loki! He's an actor then." I said as I finally recalled.

"Yeah his name is Tom Hiddleston and he's quite a world sensation mind you. He has a horde of fans worldwide and is a thorough gentleman." She said as a matter of fact.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are one of those fans? Alex should be worried." I laughed nudging her lightly.

"Be quiet, Alex has nothing to worry about." She grinned.

"Speaking of which, where is he?

"Well Alex has gone to get us a drink and should be back any second." As if right on cue, Alex arrived.

"Here you go" Alex said handing us our drinks.

"Come on darling sit down show is about to start." Abby said to Alex and l turned to look at the stage but sitting across me I spotted Tom who was in a deep, animated conversation with one of the popular socialite of London and rest of the fashion show passed in a blur as subconsciously my eyes kept turning towards Mr. Hiddleston and twice, I could have swore, I felt his gaze on me.

The charity ball was always the highlight of the event. Except for me it was the time when I usually hung around the periphery of the floor occasionally talking to the other guests or colleagues. I loved to dance but the trouble was that I never came with a date except once with my ex boyfriend. Due to my work commitments and not being much of a fan for casual dating I choose not to go out much. Instead I invest my free time in reading and other hobbies. Abby and Alex were already on the dance floor so were Emily and Dillon. So that left me here and I decided to get a drink and then head home in a while.

"Hello, I don't think we officially met"

I turned in my seat to see Tom standing next to me at the bar counter. He was wearing a classy midnight blue suit, looking extreme suave and handsome. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a warm smile on his lips and I realised he was waiting for me to say something.

"Yes well bumping into and injuring people does not count as introductions yet I am afraid. I am Anushka." I smiled and extended my hand towards him. He laughed and took it. His laugh was very unusual and infectious, I found myself laughing too.

"I am Tom. So considering your previous haste I assume that you are one of the organizers?"

"I work for the organizers. I am the Brand Manager of this company." He gave a surprised look and I continued, "I know I don't look the part but my bosses insist on having young brains and outlooks at work."

"Well you are definitely the most exquisite Brand Manager I ever had the good fortune to meet." He said smiling and I blushed.

"And you are very generous with your compliments but thank you. So you are an actor." My statement sounded more like a question even to me and I realized my head was getting slightly incoherent. Strange, I didn't even drink much tonight.

"I see, so you have heard of me." He grinned. "I am honoured. Well yes, I am a small actor trying to make my place in this amazing industry but tonight I am attending this event as a representative for UNICEF. I happen to be their Junior Ambassador."

"And he is too modest for his own good." I laughed again. "Well the honour is all mine, very pleased to meet you Mr. Hiddleston."

"You make it sound like I am some poor old sod. Call me Tom." He said laughing.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to…well, to do whatever I did wrong" I grinned.

"Your apology shall be accepted if I may have a dance in return." He said extending his hand towards me. I felt a fuzzy feeling in my whole body and I realised it had nothing to do with the alcohol. I was him and his presence that was having this effect on me. I placed my hand in his as he led me towards the dance floor.

"Then let me apologise in advance for any toe stepping that might happen as we dance. I am thoroughly out of practice" I whispered to him.

"I will take care of that, just follow my lead." he reassured me.

His hand came around to rest at the small of my back and I felt a jolt of current as my head jerked up to look at him and pulled me closer to him. His eyes were devoid of all the humour from our previous chat, were still warm and gentle, but there was an intensity in them that gave me strange nervousness and just a small smile playing on his lips as we swayed and danced to the music.

"Relax. You are being too conscious. Just concentrate on the music and you would be perfect." Tom whispered in my ear and I gulped. My throat my turning dry, my knees were wobbling and he wanted me to relax.

I tried to look around at other people and spotted Abby looking wide eyed at us, well this was going to be a discussion. I looked at other people who were oblivious to us and enjoying themselves, one of the guys I saw with Tom when I ran into him earlier in the evening was looking at us with very patient expressions, Tom followed my gaze too.

"That's Luke. Luke Windsor, my publicist." He smiled answering my unasked question. "I shall introduce you two once we are done dancing" and with that he gently spun me once.

"You seem to be doing all the dancing on both, yours and mine behalf" I told him.

"Nonsense! You are a fine dancer and I love dancing so even if you weren't, I wouldn't have minded it one bit."

"I am glad but that's enough dancing for me tonight I guess. My throat is quite parched and I think a lot of your friends must be here tonight who would be looking forward to your company. I don't want to occupy all your time."

"Oh please don't even think like that. Come on, I will get your some water and as for my time and friends, I am having a time of my life and my friends would like me to continue." My heart did a little flip.

Abby and Alex came by my side as soon as Tom left to get water.

"What is going on? I thought you didn't even know his name and next thing I know, YOU were dancing at our annual charity ball and with none other than Tom Hiddleston." She had wide grin on her face.

"You know what they say – go big or go home." She wasn't buying it. I sighed. "Well I bumped into him accidentally before, while entering and then I was having a drink when he came by to introduced himself and while we were talking asked me to dance."

"That's so wonderful! Didn't I tell you he is a thorough gentleman?"

"Yes, you sure did." I smiled as I saw Tom make his way back with Luke right behind him.

"Tom meet Abigail Ward, my friend and assistant at work, and her boyfriend Alex Rukin. Alex is pursuing his Ph.D."

"Hello I am Tom and this is my publicist Luke Windsor and Luke this is Anushka one of our hosts tonight."

"Employee of your host tonight" I corrected Tom again as I shook Luke's hand.

"Anushka, we were just heading home for the night. Are you staying long?" Abby asked. I sensed a hint in her voice and mentally shook my head at her desperation to find me a boyfriend.

"What time is it? I should be leaving as well." I said as Tom showed me the time on his watch. "Yes, I should leave, it's later that I intended to stay tonight." I looked at Tom directly and smiled, "all thanks to you."

We bid goodbye to Abby and Alex and I went to meet Emily before leaving.

"Well I think we should leave as well Tom." Luke said as I returned, "I will ask to bring the car around."

"Let me walk you out" Tom offered me his arm as I took it hesitatingly. "I didn't expect to have so much fun tonight. Thank you!" He said as we walked out.

"I should be the one doing all the thanking on behalf of the company as well as personally. If you don't mind, for curiosity's sake, what personal belonging did you donate tonight?"

He laughed, "It's a scarf."

"A scarf? Why a scarf?"

"Well I am quite fond of them and it happens to be one of the props from the set of my film. I am sure your bidders would identify it and I hope it would be a good help for the cause."

"I am sure it would be. Well that's my car. It was good to meet you Tom."

"It was good to meet you too and here, that's my card and my number. I hope I would see you again sometime. Good bye and have a good night." With that he kissed on my cheek and then on my hand and turned and walked away to where Luke was waiting for him.

I kept the card in my clutch and smiled like a loon all the way back to my flat.


	2. Chapter 2

The week after the charity event passed in a blur - that is the sentenced I would have said had it been any other year. But it wasn't any other year; I had met someone there who was very charming, very handsome, very poised, gentlemanly and very out of league. The last part of the realization settled in my brain next day afternoon when after glancing at his card third time, I decided to look him up the internet to know more about him. I would be exceedingly understating things if I said he was famous. He was a phenomenon; an international one at that. He was the next big thing having made his mark in major league in an exceptionally short amount of time and from all his work I had seen myself, he deserved every bit of the praise and appreciation he received for his talent.

I was in my office on Friday in afternoon when Abby came in barging with a concerned look on her face.

"I was knocking since past 5 minutes, I got worried so I just came in." she said with a little frown on her face.

"I am sorry I was merely wool-gathering, you don't have to apologise I understand. Did you come with the letters that I need to sign?" I asked her pulling the most attentive expression I could manage.

"You signed the letters in the morning itself Anushka; I have already sent them off with other posts. I came with proposals for next collection, campaign catalogues and branding details." Her frown deepened.

"Right, sorry again. Come on let's get through with it then." I took the catalogues and files from her and buried myself in it trying to do the same mentally. My thoughts were haywire throughout the week. I was continuously distracted and even now it was not any better. I pressed hard at the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to focus and sighed. Futile.

"You know, why don't you just text him." I straightened up to look at her. "It's exhausting to look at you like this."

"I don't know what you are talking about Abby. Care to elaborate?" I said looking back at the papers in front of me.

"Very well, I am talking about Tom. You know that very well; so stop pretending like you are not aware of it and that this is not what has been distracting you all week." She said brusquely.

"Are you chiding me Abby?" I smiled.

"Yes, I think, but you are very well asking for it." She scowled further in return.

I sighed again. "There is really no point to it Abby. I am busy, he is busy and busy people don't just sit around making and accepting calls from people whom they just met once casually and briefly somewhere."

"Well the busy man gave you his card so he certainly expects you to. It's rude to not to -"

"And I understand that and so I did phone him on Monday, he did not answer. So that's that. My job there is done." I returned back to the catalogues.

"But that doesn't even mean anything. You just called him once, he could have been busy at that moment, he doesn't even have your number and to him it could've been one of many of those unimportant unknown calls he must be getting every day." She hopefully supplied.

"Possible." Her face lit up. "But I cannot go on contemplating that possibility and keep on making the calls. It's indecent and desperate."

"You are clearly still thinking about it."

"And?"

"If it's still in your mind, it's worth taking the risk." She beamed.

"Paulo Coelho, really? For this?" I laughed.

"You were the one who gifted me that book; where I choose to quote it is entirely up to me. So just try once more, just text saying it's you."

"Stop with those puppy dog eyes and fairytale fantasies Abby. Fine I will text him but not this weekend. Olly, Katie and a few others are throwing a bash for Neil's birthday and I got to think of a present before I could get to texting charming actors of England." I said, grinning.

Katie and Olivia were my best friends and they worked for theatre. Olly was an art designer while Katie was an actress and occasionally costume designer. They had cancelled their plans to come to the charity event last week since they had to go away to Dublin for one of their friend's hen night for the weekend.

"Do you want me to do that for you?" she asked with concern.

"No Abby, I am not quite as inept as I seem at these things. I will manage, don't worry. In fact I think I do have a few ideas already and it will help me take my mind off of current situation. Since my brain has decided to act like angsty besotted teen girl, I need to get it back on track, so let's start with smallish tasks."

She smiled, "I will leave you to it then and come back for the catalogues later."

She started to leave as my phone rang. "Think of the devil! It's Katie. I will go through these and attach notes regarding what needs to be changed like for starters colour scheme is bit too bright for a pre autumn/winter collection, ask the Graphic people to revise it." I told her before answering the phone.

Katie was obviously calling me regarding the party, for the 10th time this week. Nathaniel and I became friends through a guy I briefly dated in college. Although my relationship didn't last very long, my friendship with Neil remained over the years. Katie was his first cousin but since they were of same age they were more of best friends than cousins and that's how I came to know Katie. So despite being busy with our lives and being in different professions, once or twice every year we all meet up and get chatty over drinks together. So this was supposed to be one of those occasions except there were going to few other people from their work and social circle, which meant I would hardly get be to casually chatty and silly at all, so no getting drunk then.

I finally got back to my work with full focus later that afternoon and finished off with several catalogues and tech pack details before leaving from work to start gift hunting before finally going home. After talking to one of my elder brother Yury, I decided to get Neil a watch and a book. I always gifted people books among other presents; it was a trademark gift from me. By the time I got home I was beat; I skipped dinner and went to bed. I finally drifted off contemplating when to text Tom or more importantly, what?

Saturday we were to meet at 6:30 at a pub in Shoreditch which was 40mins give or take, without the traffic. The weather was warm so I almost ditched my jacket but at last moment decided against it. Weather in London could change in the blink of an eye and for someone who almost always skips forecasts; it could be quite a trouble. I chose to wear something along smart casual attire rather than fancy since the party was to be shifted to one of Katie's colleague's place. Olivia was coming to pick me up since she was at that moment in the neighbourhood and I dashed out as soon as she called up.

"Olly, it's so wonderful to see you! It's been ages since I saw you around." I hugged her once I got into the car. "Could've taken a cab, you didn't need to come all the way out here to pick me you know."

"Well honestly, I really was just a couple of streets over." She had a telling smile on her face.

"Oh bugger off! Which remarkable lad I ought to thank for my ride this evening? Dibs on being the maid of honour, by the way." I teased her.

"Shut the fuck up Annie" she whacked me lightly on my arm. "Remember my friend who got married last Wednesday?" I nodded. "Well he is her husband's cousin. His name is Adrian and I met him a month back at one of her parties. We have been on two dates and of course he was there at the wedding, today we went out for brunch and then we were just chatting up at his place—"

"Is that what we are going to call it now?" I grinned and that earned me another whack which in turn made me laugh out loud.

"You are insufferable sometimes." But she was laughing too. "Speaking of, what's happening at your end?"

Right on cue the images of Charity Ball started flashing in front of my eyes. "It was nothing." I muttered, mentally scolding myself.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I was just saying that there's nothing. Until of course you count work as sentient being, presentations as date and proposal reports as fucking love letters, because then I think I would be walking down the aisle before we make it to the pub tonight."

"So no devilishly handsome, indisputably ambitious young man with a charm of –" I laughed. "What?" she asked confused.

"Well Olly, I think you have either forgotten where I work or you have started confusing real life with one of your theatre plays."

"You can't blame me, life so much simpler there."

"Indeed." I nodded. "So what's the complete plan today?"

"Well we are meeting at the pub but there will be just a few people, hardly anyone you don't know. We'll have our drinks then move on this nice little club nearby where rest of them would be joining us and then I suppose half of us would proceed to Matt's place" I scrunched my nose a bit, Olly laughed. "Cheer up you fucking brat, we all would be there."

"Perfect! So, I have an evening full of people I don't know and you fucking twits to looking forward to." I joked.

As Olivia had said, there was no one at the pub whom I didn't know. We laughed and talked about old and new things, had our drinks and celebrated for a couple of hours before we left for the club. Neil kept teasing Katie about the fact that he is not going to know half the people either, at his own birthday party, but she ignored completely. That was the thing about Katie, once she made a plan she never let anything or anyone talk her out of it and it often caused trouble for rest of us.

The club was a really awesome little place. Good crowd, really cool music, so much so that I hardly left the dance floor for a breather. All of the people who joined the celebrations here where introduced while screaming on top of the lungs and Neil, Olivia and I kept engaging in several dance offs like nutters. I was dancing with some of our friends when I heard Olivia's voice, which would have been a rather loud shouting without all the noise and music, in my ear. I turned and tried to listen what she was saying until she gave up and just dragged me to a quieter area.

"God it's bloody loud out there! You were saying?" I asked her. I was completely out of breath.

"I was saying you need to come away from the dance floor so I could introduce you to a few people." She said waving a few people over.

"There are still people I haven't met? Wow. I think you are right I hardly even caught the name of anyone I met so far." I was still catching my breath and leaned back on the wall while her friends and colleagues weaved their way over.

"Anushka I would like you to meet Kevin, Ed, Sheila, Dan, Emily, Erin, and..." I kept shaking hands and exchanging greetings with everyone. One thing that I was good at was remembering people's name and it was a useful trait to have in my job. Olivia continued "where did he go? Tom?" she called out, I stiffened, reminding myself that it was one of the most common name of the entire nation and turned. But it wasn't some other Tom.

I saw him make his way to the spot where we were standing. Sometime after I came off the floor he must have joined in or maybe he was already there and I didn't notice. He was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and jeans. Even if his clothing was a complete opposite of last time I saw him, he looked every bit flawless as he had last week. His hair were a bit messy unlike his careful do for the event and his t-shirt was starting to stick to his chest because out sweat. I dragged my eyes to Olivia who was standing in front of me waiting for Tom so that she could introduce us.

"Gosh you are barmy mate! Spare me 5minutes of your time so that I could introduce you around or have you become too bloody famous for that." She teased him as he came and hugged her, laughing. "This is my other best friend whom I went to drag away – Anushka"

He turned to look at me and if it was possible by any chance his eyes lit up even more and a grin spread across his face.

"As a matter of fact Olivia, your friend and I have already met before" he told her, her mouth dropped open and I saw her mouthing 'when?' at me as he came to hug me. "Pardon me I am sweating a bit."

"So am I. I was dancing continuously since over an hour. It is good to meet you again Tom" I smiled. "And Olivia we met last week at that office event. Tom was representing UNICEF." That reduced some of the puzzled expressions on her face.

"I am glad that you still remember. I was afraid that you completely forgot about me." He said in a mock accusing tone.

I grinned, "Well you are not very forgettable let me assure you of that."

He shrugged casually "I never did get a text."

"I have perfectly good explanation for that." The fact that he was waiting for me to text him warmed me.

Katie came up to us with drinks, "why is everyone standing here? Come on everyone on the bloody floor before we head to Matt's place. Drink up and on the floor people" I immediately took a shot and noticed Tom was looking at me with amused expressions as everyone dispensed on the dance floor.

"Don't worry I can handle it pretty well" I informed him.

"I am simply quite pleased to see you enthusiasm for dancing today."

"Well we'll talk later about this. Let's get dancing before we leave." I started towards the dance floor holding his elbow and then turned back to him "you are coming there aren't you?" I asked him hopefully. He just gave a soft smile and nodded before taking my hand as we joined our friends and danced until it was time to leave.

"Anushka" Neil came up to me as we were standing on the pavement to leave. "Olly is going to drop a couple of people they just stay nearby but we all are leaving directly. Do you want to go with her and then come to Matt's?"

"What? Has London run out of cabs? Well, I guess I have to go with her since I came with her or I can take a cab to Matt's place. Give me his address."

"I am sorry, is something the matter?" Tom approached us, he was now wearing a leather jacket but his hair were completely unruly after all the dancing.

"Olivia has to drop some people, Anushka came with her tonight so we were just deciding how she wants to proceed to Matt's" Neil explained.

"She can come with me." He looked at me, "if you don't mind that is."

"Are you sure? Because I can definitely take a cab –"

"I insist. I don't have paparazzi on my tail tonight if that's what you are worried about." He sounded relieved himself.

"Rare occasion?"

"You have no idea." He sighed.

"That's taken care of then. Anushka you can come with Tom and I will just inform Olivia to come there straight after dropping them."I nodded.

As we got to his car my brain was already a wreck, my heart was beating like a drum, my body was tingling and I was praying for alcohol to kick in a bit. Sometimes having a high alcohol tolerance is a bane.

"No wonder you were drinking with such insouciance." He said as he started driving and my head whipped to look at him wondering if somehow he read my mind or if I was unconsciously talking out loud. Shit.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, "well since you don't have to drive tonight, you can relax." Oh.

"Weekend in every sense of the word. It had been ages since we all got together so it's all worth it. Do you personally know Matt?" I enquired

"Matt and I know each other since my drama school days. I was in a couple of productions in which we worked together in. Women Beware Women and The Fool"

"Matt is an actor too?"

"ehehe no no. He is a Stage Manager."

"Right. I hardly know him, I met him today in fact seems quite odd to just barge into his home."

He chuckled, "You are an invited guest. Matt is one of the most remarkably convivial people I know, you would be at ease in no time I am sure or else –"he paused to look at me for a second and gave a boyish grin "I would rescue you." And I laughed.

Matt's home was pretty hospitable and not more than a dozen people decided to come over, others left for home from the club itself. I found a cosy and sat down with my pint while Tom went to get his, Neil was quite pickled at this point and others were more or less drunk as well. Tom came back with his drink and a bowl of crisps.

"No, thank you but aren't you supposed to be surviving on rabbit food diet?" I asked him when he offered it to me.

"Well actually I have no shoots for next, well, almost one and a half months. This is my luxury diet." He said enthusiastically. "Do you need another pint?" he said eyeing my almost empty one.

"She is not much of a beer person Tom. Never has been." Olivia laughed as she came by handing me vodka and coke.

"Ketel One?" I enquired laughing as well.

"Ketel One." She confirmed.

"Well I supposed I can't offer it to you two because of limit on alcohol consumption while driving of course." I smirked.

"This reminds me Anushka; let me know when you want to leave so I could drop you off."

"Olly you just got here and it would be an insanely long way back home for you. Somebody must be going around that area."

"Where do you live?" Tom asked

"St. John's Wood. Where do you live?"

"Not very far off actually, Hampstead. I could drop you." he shrugged casually.

"Sounds good to me." I replied and Olivia agreed and joined others.

"So you never did tell me." He started after a while, I looked at him, "umm well, you didn't text or call me..." he prompted.

"Actually I did call you last Monday, you didn't receive the call." I stated as a matter of fact.

He immediately fumbled out his phone chanting "I'm so sorry" repeatedly. "I was in a meeting with some producers and then I went to dinner with my Mum. You might have called at during either of those engagements but that's inexcusable."

"Tom calm down. It is fine; you never had my number so you didn't know who it was. You don't need to apologise. I understood you must've been busy." I smiled as I told him.

"Are you wasted or exhausted?" Tom asked me narrowing his eyes trying to observe closely.

"Not at all. I-"

"Excellent. Would you like to go for a drive before I take you to your home?" he beamed. I just blinked and gave a slight nod. "How long do you wish to stay?"

"I am ready to leave as soon as I am done with my drink." I said as I gulped down the contents of my glass.

"Everyone we are leaving. Thank you for a wonderful evening and good night" Tom shouted over his shoulder and I heard a chorus of mumbled goodbyes as we dashed out.

"Don't you want to wear your jacket? It's a bit chilly" I shook my head. "So where should we go first?" Tom mused; I just gave him a small shrug. I had no idea what was playing on his mind. "What is your favourite get away spot in the entire city? Somewhere you are most yourself?"

"There are quite a few places Tom. I don't know, they must all be closed now."

"Then we should get some caffeine because we are going to be awake and roaming till late hours and I need to drive. We could decide where to go while having some coffee." Tom said with a huge smile.

"Are you suggesting that we wander around the city with absolutely no idea where to go?"

"Well of course we have an idea." I looked at him expectedly, "we are going to get coffee. It's a step by step procedure. So when we reach there we would know where to go next. Keep thinking in the meantime, your favourite place where we could go."

I laughed, "And the purpose of this extensive exercise is...?" I asked him.

"We are getting to know each other better of course." He answered his face masking a serious business like expression but there was humour in his eyes.

"Of course" I nodded mimicking his expression. "Then we should have some coffee at Bar Italia. It's almost 3am and I need some good coffee."

"Bar Italia it is then. I would have opted for tea but considering we need a good doze of caffeine, I would have some coffee as well. I haven't been there since quite some time."

"I haven't been there since a long time either. Not since when we were at Uni and used to visit London."

"Which University were you in?"

"Oxford, The Queen's College and MBA from Said Business School. That's how Neil and I know each other, we were both in University together he was my boyfriend's friend." I was telling him when I noticed he was smiling broadly "What is it?"

"I used to be at Pembroke College, Cambridge." he said beaming. "Which is..."

"The Queen's sister college."I finished smiling as well. "I read that you went to Cambridge, I never knew you went to Pembroke."

"Well wonderful coincidences continue to happen among the two of us." he said simply, I nodded. "Here we are."

"Right. Which coffee wou – Where are you going?" I stopped him as he started to get out of the car.

"We are going in. We decided to have some coffee right?" He looked at me dubiously.

"No, I am going in and getting our coffee which we would sit here and drink because that place at this hour would be full of students mostly and quite a few of them would be ladies who might lose the plot at the sight of you." He broke down into fits of laughter as I got out. "Which coffee would you like Tom?" he said something which sounded like "espresso" between his laugh.

The place was buzzing with people considering it is a popular place especially on the weekend. I paid for the coffee and got back to the car. Tom's was standing next to the car; his face was still red from laughing. When he saw me coming he opened the door for me and took the coffee out of my hands so that I could sit without spilling it all over myself and then joined me.

"So tell me about yourself." he said sipping his coffee.

"There is nothing interesting to know. Ask away whatever you want to."

"Anything, your interests/disinterest, your family, pets, friends, things you like/dislike, pet peeves."

"haha that really is a lot." I snickered. "Well you know where I work. My interests are books any and every type of books, I love music and dancing. I enjoy sports especially Badminton, Tennis and Cricket."

"I thought you said you didn't dance last week." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said 'I am thoroughly out of practice' which was of course true not that I don't like dancing. I am a trained dancer. I started learning when I was 3. Mostly Contemporary, modern Contemporary and Latin American dancing but I have Waltz lessons too." He simply nodded expecting me to continue so I did. "My family well Mom, dad and two elder brothers, they are twins – Avrey and Yury. My mom is Russian."

He smiled gently, "that explains the names."

I giggled and added "and endurance against chilly weather."

"and undying love for vodka." He laughed.

"Now now let's not get much into stereotypes mate or we might miss the discussion about tea and cake." I countered laughing as well. "Anyway as I was saying – My mum is Russian, a professor of classic literature, my dad is Indian but since he works as an engineer in a German multinational automobile company, we travelled around the globe throughout our childhood. We came to London when I was 16 and the year I got admission in the University dad got a promotion and they moved to Berlin. He's retiring in 6 months, so they are planning to move back to India. My brothers, Avery is an investment banker in New York, busy round the clock and Yury is a commercial Pilot. He lives in London as well when he is not flying around the world."

"So do you speak Russian?" he asked excitedly

"Ya nemnogo govoru po-russki i ya ponimayu po-russki" I grinned.

"I have absolutely no clue about what you said apart from the fact that you mentioned Russian twice and 'ya' is 'I'."

"Not bad Tom. Do you speak Russian? Well, what I said was, I speak Russian a little but I do understand it."

"I just know a few terms and words. I always loved Russian literature though, I always wanted to learn the language." He smiled at me looking hopefully.

"I will teach you as much as I know" I promised him and his face lit up like it was Christmas. "What about your family?"

"Well my dad is a physical chemist, he was the director of a pharmaceutical company, he is from and lives in Scotland, so I am part Scott and my mum is an art administrator. Got 2 sisters, my elder sister Sarah, lives in India with her family and my younger sister Emma is an actress." He said fondly.

We talked for what seemed like ages; our interests and disinterests, opinions and views on various important and unimportant things. I noticed how his face brightened up and eyes widened when he talked about something that he really loved or the animated hand gestures he used while explaining things, the way he gave an agitated sigh whenever he failed to put it in right words and the drop in his tone when he talked about any untoward incidents. I was never able to decide where to go next so when the sky started showing lightest streaks of dawn Tom suddenly gave me a crooked smile and straightened up and I thought it must be time to finally go home.

"I think I know a place where I want to take you before we go home." He said with a pleased smile. "If you are not too sleepy that is, because I can take you home straight away."

"No no I am fine and now I am curious." I grinned. "No better caffeine than curiosity Mr. Hiddleston."

He beamed "Then you can't ask me where I am taking you. We can't afford to run out of caffeine before we reach our destination."

"That's pure evil!" I accused laughing.

"What can I say? I am the god of mischief." He chuckled and I nudged him lightly.

The drive wasn't very long and after just few minutes I noticed that we were heading towards home and then towards the Regent's Park.

"Are we going to Regent's Park?" I asked as we stopped.

"Close, Primrose Hill." He got out and opened the door for me.

"But why are we going there this early in the morning?" I thought out loud trying to imagine the reason behind his sudden plan to visit Primrose Hill.

"I love watching the sunrise from up there. It makes me happy and very inspired." He turned to me with a small smile and took my hand. "Have you ever seen it before?" I shook my head, our fingers entwined as we started walking towards the top.

When we reached, there a few people present to see the sunrise as well I presumed. More than 5 years in London and living hardly 10-15 minutes away from here I had never seen the sunrise from Primrose Hill. We walked a bit further away from everyone and sat down facing the gorgeous London skyline. Watching as slowly the orange streaks overtook the blue sky. To say it was stunning would be massively understating the beauty of that sight.

"Tom this is breathtaking." I said averting my eyes from the view to look at him.

I caught him already looking at me. His eyes slightly hooded as they seemed to twinkle in the light. The sunlight brought out the blond tones of his hair as a soft breeze played with it, he had a dazed smile playing at his lips and I lost the train of my thoughts as he slowly took my face in his hand and came closer until I could feel his warm breath on my face. The goose bumps rose on my skin as he looked intently into my eyes before his lips slowly brushed against mine and a light shiver ran down my body as I placed my hand on his chest. His one hand slipped down my neck as he placed another on the small of my back and pulled me a little closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue traced the outline of my lower lip before slipping inside to dance with mine. The insides of my body melted from his kiss as the warmth spread across every inch of me, right from my head to toes.

He pulled back a little after a while resting his forehead against mine as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I was wanted to do that all evening. I am sorry if it seemed sudden but I am not sorry that I did it." He grinned. "Are you al-"

I placed a finger on his lips before he continued; "Now THAT was breathtaking. Quite literally so." We both laughed until I kissed him again.

We drove back to my flat. "Do want to come upstairs and have tea before you leave?" I asked him before getting out of the car.

"Next time perhaps, I should let you have you sleep now." He said as his lips turned into a smile.

"So there is going to be a next time?" I quipped.

"If you want that too."

"I will think about it and give you a call." I said with mock seriousness before getting out of the car. I turned and headed towards the building just before catching the surprised look on his beautiful face.

He waited until I got inside the building door and I took out my phone and pressed call as soon as I did.

"Hello? Did you forget something?" He said into the phone as I saw him trying to look at my flat from the car.

"I am still at the building door Tom and yes." I waved at him from behind the glass doors as he saw me there.

"What? What did you forget? I will get it for you." He said sincerely and I laughed out loud.

"I did not forget anything Tom. I called to say that yes I would really like to have a next time." I looked at him as his face broke down into a dazzling smile.

"I would really like that too."

Then I went up to my flat. It surprised me how the last time when I was at home mere 12 hours back I was anxious about whether or not and what to text this man and now I was looking forward to meet him again after spending an amazing evening with him. It was the most surreal experience of my life. I was lying in my bed when my phone buzzed again. I sat up.

"Tom did you reach? What happened?" I said as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Umm yes I reached, did you?"

I chuckled. "Tom you left me right at the door. All I had to do was get into the lift and enter the flat."

"Right. Well I guess I just wanted to say that I would look forward to see you again. I will plan a date and let you know soon."

"That would be great." I smiled.

"Sleep well darling."

"Sleep well Tom." I smiled and snuggled in my blankets as I dozed off replaying every little detail of the evening in my mind.


End file.
